Pick Me
by bcg0040
Summary: Jesse and Chloe are good friends. What happens when they both fall for the same girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea of Chloe and Jesse being friends came to mind. I decided to re write what I had already written to the story. Give me some input about the story so I'll know if I should keep going pretty please with a cherry on top! Sorry for any typos it's late and I'm tired.**

Chloe Beale and Jesse Swanson have been very close friends since their freshman year of college. They met at their first acapella initiation party and hit it off immediately. Jesse connected with Chloe's bubbly personality and Chloe liked how charismatic Jesse was. Jesse thought Chloe was absolutely beautiful with her fiery, red hair and stunning blue eyes and had tried to hit on her that night. Chloe couldn't help but laugh and Jesse felt embarrassed until she told him that she was very much into girls. After that they became each other's wingmen and helped each other find potential girlfriends.

They are finally seniors now and are both co captains of each of their acapella groups. Chloe is a Barden Bella and Jesse is a Treblemaker. Chloe had also met her best friend Aubrey, an uptight and totally dedicated person, at the same party. She was the other co captain of the Bella's. Jesse pinned over Aubrey throughout their years of college. Chloe would make fun of him often about it since Aubrey was not into him. He was a Treblemaker and her number one rule was to never date the enemy of the acapella world.

It was now time to get new members of the Bellas and Chloe was currently trying to calm Aubrey down. They were standing behind their booth on the first day of college. Aubrey was hyperventilating and on the verge of vomiting, so Chloe started fanning her with one of the fliers they have been handing out.

"It's going to be fine, Bree," Chloe said in an encouraging voice.

"Chloe nobody wants to join after the incident last year," Aubrey whined. Aubrey had vomited during one of their competitions.

"We will find members I am certain," Chloe smiled at her friend. "Look what about her?" She asked pointing to a short and pudgy girl who seemed to be walking straight to the booth.

"Hi! Are you interested in joining an acapella group?" Aubrey asked trying to be more optimistic.

"Hmm. Acapella. Interesting." The Australian said.

"Can you sing?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I can sing. I can also read music. Try me." The Aussie responded.

Chloe sang an A and to Aubrey and Chloe's surprise the girl matched perfectly, holding on to the note for a little too long for dramatic effect. Chloe couldn't help but smile at her. She was definitely a one of a kind individual.

"Could you excuse us for just one minute?" She asked the Aussie.

She turned to Aubrey. "What do you think?" Aubrey just nodded.

"What is your name?" Chloe asked.

"Fat Amy," the girl answered.

Chloe and Aubrey exchange weird looks then turn back to Fat Amy.

"Why do you call yourself that?" Aubrey asked.

"So twig bitches like you don't go behind my back," Fat Amy said shrugging.

"Right then. This is Aubrey," she said while pointing to her friend, "and I'm Chloe" she smiled widely. "Would you like to sign up for auditions?"

"Alright I'll give it a go" Fat Amy said and started filling out a form.

Chloe glanced up and scoped out the crowd of students hoping to find another girl who could be interested. Her eyes immediately fell on a short, alternative looking girl. Chloe's stomach did a somersault. She had to take a chance to see if the girl would be interested as she took in how beautiful she was. She immediately grabbed a flier and turned to get the brunette's attention.

"Hey there!" Chloe shouted.

"Her? Really?" Aubrey whispered at her in a disapproving voice.

The girl walked up reluctantly. "Hi?" She managed to squeak out, wondering what this completely gorgeous redhead would want with her.

"Are you interested in acapella? I'm Chloe" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Right, that's a thing now. I'm Beca." Beca said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Yes! We go to competitions and are one of the best groups next to the Treble Makers" Chloe pointed to the other group a couple of booths down.

In that moment, Jesse met her eye and they smiled at each other. Chloe mouthed a "hey" and waved. Jesse waved back before he checked out the girl Chloe and Aubrey were talking to. His mouth opened a bit and then he grinned hoping she joined the acapella world. She would be his new target he thought.

"Um. Sorry. I don't sing," the girl shrugged and turned to walk away. Chloe's sparkle in her eye faded instantly.

"Damnit!" Aubrey shouted. "Why isn't anyone interested?!"

Chloe was too busy watching the way Beca's hips swayed when she walked. She had a nice ass she thought to herself while thinking if she would ever see the girl again. Chloe then heard a snapping sound in her ear and realized Aubrey had been trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Sorry just looking to see if anyone is coming our way." Chloe said blushing a bit.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her friend knowing all too well she was checking out the alt girl.

"Here. Hand out more fliers" she rolled her eyes and threw some of the fliers in Chloe's face. "And try to focus!"

Flustered, Chloe went back to searching the crowd of students.

Chloe and Jesse decided to have lunch together after they both were done with their booths.

"So, did you get many sign ups?" Jesse asked with his mouth full of a sub sandwich.

Luckily, Chloe was able to convince some girls to join. "A few. What about you? And please close your mouth when you chew! You know that bugs me." Chloe spat.

Jesse chuckled at her words. "We found a couple of people that should be a good fit. One of their names is Benji, he's a little strange but he's got a good voice. I'll get a better idea about him tomorrow at auditions."

"That's cool. I'm hoping auditions turn out well. Bree is totally freaking out," Chloe said while giggling a bit.

"Of course she is. Hey, what about that alternative, short girl you were talking to? Was she interested?" Jesse questioned.

"She said she doesn't sing. Why?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just wondering. She was cute. Was hoping to see her at auditions," he replied.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Of course Jesse would think she's cute. He always got the girls that she crushed on because they usually turned out to be straight.

"Well, I gotta get going. It's already 2 and I promised Aubrey we would talk when I got back to the dorm about auditions tomorrow" Chloe said.

They both said their goodbyes and Chloe headed back to her dorm room. Not to her surprise she found Aubrey frantically pacing up and down the room.

"Aubrey, calm down auditions will go fine." Chloe reassured her.

"We need at least six people Chloe!" They traditionally had eight people in their group.

"And we will totes select six awesome girls." Chloe said to her friend.

"You better be right or we are gonna be aca-screwed" Aubrey sighed.

 **So what do you guys think should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any errors!**

Beca had trouble sleeping. She didn't even know why she was in college when she wanted to pursue her dream of being a music producer. Her dad was making her attend Barden for one year. She was already feeling defeated about making friends since her roommate, kimmy Jin, completely hated her. She couldn't figure out why but she just shrugged it off since they would be roommates for a year.

Beca looked at the clock. It read 4:30 in the morning. She rolled her eyes wishing she could sleep before her 9:00 shift at the radio station she managed to get while wandering around the activity fair the day before. Right after she spoke with that beautiful redhead. Beca shook her head. She needed a cold shower she got up and gathered her things before making her way to the bathrooms. Since it was early she thought there was a chance that not many people would be there.

She stepped into the stall cutting the water on and started singing. All of a sudden the curtain shower was pulled open and she came face to face with the redhead from the activities fair.

"What the actual fuck dude!" Beca shrieked trying to cover her body as much as possible. This was not exactly how she imagined her first morning of college going.

"You lied to me. You can sing," Chloe smiled widely at the younger girl, not ashamed at all that she was naked in front of her. She definitely couldn't lie to herself; Beca was hot! Even if she couldn't see much of her since she was hiding behind the shower curtain.

"You were singing titanium right? Sing it with me!" Chloe said excitedly.

"If I sing it with you will you please leave the stall?" Beca asked uncomfortably. She kept trying to keep her eyes locked on the redheads and not on particular body parts. This girl was flawless, Beca thought immediately blushing afterwards.

"Oh don't be shy," Chloe winked before she started singing. Unaware of the fact that her wink did a number on Beca's heart rate.

Beca couldn't say no to the gorgeous girl. Her crystal blue eyes were the prettiest she'd ever seen. Mesmerizing even. She began harmonizing with Chloe.

Chloe beamed at Beca, who smiled back just as big. "You've got to audition for the Bella's this afternoon! Please for me?"

"Fine I will audition" Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe cheered and went to try to hug the smaller girl which to her dismay pushed her out of the shower stall. "Boundaries!" Beca called out laughing slightly.

"See you at noon!" Chloe replied with a giggle walking back to her shower stall.

Beca shook her head. What the hell was she getting herself into? She finished up in the shower and walked back to her room. She got her laptop out and started finishing a mix she was working on. She made a playlist to put on a flash drive hoping her boss would give them a listen. Maybe he would play them on the radio she smiled to herself thinking about how cool that would be.

Eventually it was 9:00 and Beca entered the radio station. She looked into the recording booth while walking and literally crashed into some guy.

"Hey! I know you. You were talking to Chloe at the activities fair. Are you auditioning to be a Bella? I'm the captain of the treblemakers," Jesse grinned at her enthusiastically.

"Dude. It's too early to be this happy. But yes, I am auditioning. Chloe was pretty persistent and I couldn't say no to her. I felt it'd be like kicking a puppy," Beca sighed.

"She is really good at convincing people. But hey, I really hope you make it on the team," he smiled at her again. Which he really did have a nice smile she must admit.

"Okay, if you two would quit talking and listen to me that would be great," a guy with a British accent said to them. "Now Jesse show the new girl the ropes." He handed him a box of CDs.

"Alright. You'll be stacking CDs for now. What is your name by the way?" Jesse asked her.

"Beca. And this sucks I want to be making music not wasting my time stacking CDs." She groaned.

"That's how I felt my first year, but now I have shifts on the radio. I usually have the night shift. I'm only here now to show you what you'll be doing." Jesse explained.

"You get to do your own show on the radio? That's pretty dope. Oh! Here" Beca pulled the flash drive from her pocket. "Could you give these a listen? Maybe they will be good enough to play. I make mixes a lot. I love DJing and want to be a producer." Beca rambled blushing slightly. Which was strange to her because she never blushed and she's pretty sure this was the second time today she had done that. The first being when Chloe burst into her shower.

"Of course I'll take a listen. DJ huh? That's pretty hot" Jesse winked.

"Okay then!" She blushed yet again then grabbed the box from Jesse hoping he didn't see. "I guess I'll get to stacking" she rolled her eyes.

"See you at auditions!" Jesse smirked.

Chloe and Jesse met up for coffee before auditions started. Aubrey was in class probably internally freaking out about what would happen later.

"So. That girl Beca that was at the activities fair works for me at the radio station," Jesse said.

"What really?" Chloe asked perking up.

"Yeah she makes mixes and such I gave some of them a listen and they are pretty good actually" he smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"Awe she's a DJ that's super hot" Chloe said aloud mostly to herself.

"Yeah it is." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So I heard you got her to audition. How'd you manage that?"

"Um. So I kinda may have burst into her shower after hearing her sing" Chloe blushed slightly.

"You what?! That is a typical Chloe move. So you saw her naked then?" Jesse asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well not really she was mostly covered up. So basically she saw me naked. Cause you know I'm pretty confident about all this" she motioned to her body causing Jesse to laugh.

"I'm thinking about asking her out. Maybe take her to a movie or something," Jesse said taking another sip of coffee. "I would like to get to know her"

"What? You literally just met her why are you asking her out already?" Chloe asked trying to not sound upset.

"What's it to you anyway" he narrowed his eyes wondering if Chloe had a crush on Beca too.

"Nothing. Let's go. We've got auditions to do" she said irritated. She walked off leaving Jesse at the table confused as to why Chloe snapped at him.

 **What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the mistakes. I own nothing!**

Chloe met Aubrey in the auditorium to wait for auditions to start. The people trying out had to learn Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. The Treblemakers were sitting behind them. Chloe turned around and glanced at Jesse who gave her a cheeky grin. Chloe smiled weakly back at him before turning toward the stage. Jesse had a confused look on his face wondering what he did to make Chloe act so weird.

Bumper, one of the TrebleMakers, tossed a piece of crumbled up paper at Aubrey causing the rest of the guys to laugh. Aubrey turned around and threw it right back at him.

"Jerk" she grumbled under her breath.

"Don't let them get to you. Bumper is an ass" Chloe said patting her friend on the back.

Finally auditions started. Some were really good. Some were really bad. Jesse was excited that Benji auditioned to sing. He was very good and would definitely make it on the team despite Bumper's opinion that the guy was weird and a nerd.

They sat through the different singers and Aubrey took down a million notes on each girl who sang. She liked Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose the most she had whispered to Chloe. Chloe was listening intently but each time the next auditioner came out she was disappointed that it wasn't Beca. Aubrey had even nudged her a few times with her elbow because Chloe kept tapping her pen and looking at the time when it was close to auditions wrapping up.

Finally, everyone that signed up finished singing. Chloe was pretty disappointed that Beca hadn't shown up. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw the brunette at the edge of the stage. Aubrey went to stand up but Chloe grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"We've got one more!" She grinned. "Beca come on out" she waved her on stage.

Jesse who was talking to Donald perked up when he heard the name Beca. He turned to look at the stage and grinned that she actually showed up. He was wondering where she was since she told him she was going to audition.

"Um, I didn't know we had to learn that song" Beca shrugged as she walked onto the stage.

"That's okay sing anything you want" Chloe smiled brightly at her.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend, but was interested in seeing if the girl could sing.

Beca walked over to them. "May I?" She asked reaching out to take the cup that sat on the table.

Chloe nodded and waited curiously.

Beca started a beat with the cup and sang along to it. At the end she looked up at Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe was beaming at her which made Beca feel nervous and confident at the same time which was a very strange feeling. Aubrey wasn't looking too impressed though.

"She was really good" Chloe whispered excitedly to Aubrey.

"She was okay" Aubrey huffed. She was irritated at Chloe's infatuation with the girl. Knowing this couldn't end well. Chloe looked at the blonde with her bright blue puppy dog eyes.

"Okay she was pretty good" Aubrey rolled her eyes knowing full well that Chloe had a huge toner for Beca

"We will let you know" Chloe winked at Beca. Beca gave her a small smile trying to hide a blush before she went to leave the auditorium.

Beca was almost to the door when Jesse called to her.

"Beca wait up!" He ran up to her. "You were really great. You have an awesome voice. They'll definitely let you on the team" he grinned.

"I don't know. That Aubrey girl really doesn't like me" Beca said nodding towards the blonde.

Jesse looked over to Aubrey who glanced in their direction.

"Well, as you know, Chloe can be pretty persuasive" he laughed.

"Yeah I guess so" she smirked as she thought back to the shower moment they shared earlier that morning.

"Hey!" Jesse snapped his fingers in her face.

"What?" Beca asked trying to clear her thoughts.

"You completely spaced out there. I was asking if you'd like to watch a movie sometime" he asked hopeful.

"Um, I don't really do movies"

"What? How can you not like movies? They are the best! I want to score films" he smiled. "Well okay since you don't do movies would you like to grab lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. I have two morning classes on Tuesdays so it'll have to be after that" she smiled at him.

"Awesome! What's your number?" Jesse asked excitedly.

They exchanged numbers and Beca walked out of the auditorium back to her dorm.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked Jesse having seen the whole exchange.

Jesse jumped a little. "Woah you snuck up on me!"

"What were you two talking about?" Chloe asked, her hands on her hips.

"I just asked her to hang out tomorrow, why are you prying." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What I can't know what my best friend is doing?" Chloe asked innocently.

"You've just been acting weird since lunch" Jesse accused her.

"So what did she say?" Chloe asked hoping Beca turned him down.

"She said yes. We are having lunch tomorrow" Jesse smiled.

Chloe immediately frowned. Maybe the girl was straight after all.

"You know Aubrey has the rule of no one in the Bellas dating Treblemakers." Chloe spat.

"You and I both know that's the stupidest thing ever. What's it to you anyway?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just don't want any distractions from the Bellas" Chloe said defensively.

"I won't be a distraction! It's just lunch it's no big deal." Jesse folded his arms.

"Right" Chloe shook her head. Why was she snapping at Jesse like this she doesn't even know the girl. "Well I'll see you later I have to get back to Aubrey before my next class."

Jesse was left staring at her as she walked away. He was completely dumbfounded. What was her problem he thought to himself. Then he headed back to the TrebleMakers who were cheering him on about getting the girl's number.

Chloe met back up with Aubrey who had notes in her hands.

"We have to go through each of these before Friday night. That's the initiation ceremony and party" Aubrey stated to Chloe who was glaring Jesse's way.

"Chloe for serious listen to me! This is important" Aubrey said when Chloe didn't say anything back. She knew Beca would be a big distraction for the redhead. She also knew she couldn't say no to her friend. Beca was a good singer and they definitely needed her on the team.

"I know Aubrey and we will look over them tonight. I've gotta get to class I'm already five minutes late." Chloe promised her and they both left to head to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not too sure about this chapter I know it's short... Sorry for the mistakes! Next chapter will be initation/hood night!**

Chloe anxiously watched as Aubrey scanned through each of the audition forms. Aubrey had written some extensive notes about each girl. She was gnawing on the end of the pencil reading through each carefully.

"So I'm thinking," she finally stated after several minutes of silence, "Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, Lily and.." She drifted off in concentration.

Chloe was lookng at her with puppy dog eyes she could feel it.

"Beca" she finally sighed immediately regretting her decision when she was rewarded with an ear piercing screech.

Chloe was practically jumping up and down. "This year is gonna be aca awesome, Bree!"

"It's definitely going to be aca something" Aubrey grumbled heading to the restroom before bed.

"Oh come on Bree! This is going to be a great year. I can feel it" Chloe called after her.

"Yeah, yeah" she heard Aubrey sigh.

Chloe went to her room to get ready for bed also. Afterwards she decided to shoot Jesse a quick text.

C: We decided who to put on the team! How's it going on your end?

She laid down on the bed with her phone in her hand. It immediately buzzed.

J- Cool! We haven't decided yet but I know Benji is in. I'm guessing Beca was selected?

Chloe sighed. She really didn't want to think about Jesse and Beca together but it wasn't a thing yet so maybe she didn't have anything to worry about.

C- Yes. Well goodnight.

She didn't feel like listening to him talk about her so she turned her alarm on and placed her phone back on the end table.

Chloe had always been a people person. She loved feeling close to everybody no matter how different they were from her. She always thought of being a therapist. She loved listening to people's stories and loved cheering people up. She knew that Beca was definitely different. There was something about her that sucked Chloe in immediately. She decided that she would try to tear down the alt girl's walls.

* * *

Jesse was eagerly waiting for Beca to show up at the cafe on campus. He arrived 10 minutes early and was seated looking out the window. He had sent her a text to see if she was still coming at 12, but didn't get a reply yet. At 12:15 he heard the door chime as someone walked into the cafe. He turned to look and saw that it was Beca.

"Hey! I was starting to think you weren't going to show" Jesse said as Beca sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry. My phone had died and I forgot to text you before my battery got that low" she shrugged. She then proceeded to take out a phone charger from her bag and plugged it into the socket next to them.

"That's totally fine. I'm glad you came" Jesse smiled before standing up. "What would you like to drink and eat?"

"I'll have a white chocolate mocha and a turkey sandwich but here is some money. You don't have to pay for me" Beca said trying to hand him some cash. She was always uncomfortable about people paying for her drinks or meals.

"Don't be silly. I asked you to come to lunch so I'm paying" he dismissed the money she was handing him.

Jesse grabbed their food and drinks and brought them to the table.

"How has your first two days of college been?" Jesse asked before taking bite of his pizza.

"Honestly, not at all like I thought it would go" Beca replied.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Well. I don't usually talk to many people, let alone audition to join an A Capella group" she answered.

"People do change" he smiled at her.

"I guess so" she shrugged taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well you're one of those a Capella girls and I'm one of those a Capella boys. And we are going to have a Capella children. It's inevitable" he laughed.

"Riiiiiight" she rolled her eyes. "You're so credulous"

"Wow and you use big words. Very sexy" he grinned slyly.

"That's not even a big word you dork" she grinned back.

They continued talking for an hour before Jesse had to leave for class. He had asked Beca to hang out again sometime which she agreed.

* * *

Beca was in her room mixing when she suddenly got a text message. She looked at her phone and saw it was from an unknown number, but knew who it was after reading the text.

Unknown- hey shower buddy ;) what are you up to?

Beca laughed before typing out her reply.

B- I'm guessing this is Chloe unless someone out there got the number mixed up.

C- You guessed correctly :)

B- how did you get my number anyway?

C- it's on your registration form you filled at try outs :P

B- Right.

C- would you like to grab coffee tomorrow?

B- sure. My shift at the station ends at 12

C- awesome I'll have time before my class

Beca smiled to herself. Then she shook her head. She had never been this sociable with people before. In high school, she was basically a loner. She always had her headphones on while she walked in the hallways between classes. People had said she had an unapproachable look most of the time. She did have a few close friends though. They all got boyfriends while Beca fell in love with music instead of boys, so she never had a real relationship before. Of course she had her share of dates and first kisses, but nothing serious. Maybe this year will change though.

 **All reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was reapplying her makeup in the bathroom in the cafe shop she was supposed to meet Beca. She didn't know what exactly it was about the girl that made her interested. Chloe thought it was mostly how closed off the girl was. She wanted to get her to open up. To know what made the girl tick.

She finally stepped out of the bathroom in sync of Beca walking into the shop. Beca gave a small, awkward wave. They both got in line together and ordered their coffees before sitting down at a table.

"So how was your work shift?" The older girl asked.

Beca sighed with her hands on her head "I'm not making much progress. Just stacking CDs. I really want to be making music"

"Yeah, Jesse told me that you make mixes. That's pretty hot" Chloe winked causing Beca to blush and awkwardly look at anything but the redhead.

"Oh, before I get going to class, I just wanted to tell you to make sure you're dressed at about 11:30 pm. I'm not supposed to say anything but that is when we gather the people who make it into the Bella's. See you then" Chloe winked again and walked away.

What the actual fuck was Beca getting herself into.

* * *

Sure enough at 11:30pm there was a knock on the door. Beca had made sure she was dressed. She opened the door and immediately was covered with a bag over her head.

"Don't worry it's just me" Chloe whispered. And normally Beca would be kicking and screaming, but Chloe made her feel strangely safe.

They made it to the initiation and Aubrey allowed for them to take the bags off their heads.

"Welcome everyone" Aubrey smiled while passing out scarves to everyone.

"Now we will say a pledge and then take a sip of the blood from our past sisters and you will all be accepted" Aubrey continued.

Aubrey's speech mainly was about not hooking up with anyone that was a treble and something like if that happened their throats would be ripped out by wolves.

Everyone looked at each other with freaked out expressions. Then Chloe came up to Beca with a glass filled with liquid.

"Now we drink the blood of our sisters" Aubrey explained.

"Don't worry it's boones farm" Chloe winked.

Beca shrugged and took a sip passing it down to the next Bella.

"You are all Bella's now!" Aubrey announced.

Fat Amy got a little over excited and started gulping down the drink.

"Now it's time for the a Capella party. Come on everyone!" Chloe exclaimed as everyone followed her.

* * *

Beca isn't sure how to take in the view in front of her. Everyone is singing and dancing and clearly drunk.

A staggering Jesse was attempting to walk up the steps towards Beca. He was wearing a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Well well well! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella" he chuckled.

"Does that really surprise you. I mean based on Chloe's persistency." She glanced toward the redhead who currently was dancing with some girl. Beca raised an eyebrow and wondered if Chloe could possibly be into girls. It wouldn't surprise her.

"Hey? Are you in there" Jesse snapped his fingers in her face.

Beca shoved his hands away "what's up Jesse?" She laughed.

"I'm getting you a drink. You clearly need to be on my level!" He ran down the stairs.

"Be careful!" She called after him.

Suddenly she saw red. Then crystal blue. Chloe had taken Beca's hands and pulled Beca close enough to kiss the girl. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes smiling widely.

"I'm really glad we met and you joined the Bella's. You are super talented and we are gonna rock this year" Chloe whispered.

"Uh yeah I'm glad we met too" Beca replied awkwardly. She couldn't help staring into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes and she was pretty sure she saw the older girl's eyes slip to her lips and back up a couple of times. She could smell the alcohol on Chloe's breath.

"Hey! Here's your drink!"

Beca jumped back when Jesse appeared with a cup of beer. Chloe looked to Jesse with annoyance for a brief second before smiling at him.

"So Jesse. You've some competition this season. May the best person win" Chloe held her drink up to him.

Jesse clinked glasses with her wondering if Chloe meant competition with Beca or the actual a Capella competition. Chloe had been acting weird since Beca entered their lives.

"I guess we shall see" Jesse countered narrowing his eyes.

"Well this ginger needs her jiggle juice" the redhead purposely wiggled her butt where Beca could see before strutting down the stairs.

Beca's eyes couldn't help but linger on Chloe's ass.

"So you gonna take the drink?" Jesse asked his eyebrow raised.

Beca took the drink and downed half of it in one gulp. She was completely confused on what the redhead was doing to her.

Jesse took Beca's hand. "Come on let's go dance" Beca smiled and let him lead her to the crowd where Beca grinded on him most of the night.

Chloe couldn't help stealing glances at them from time to time. Maybe Beca really was into Jesse. Aubrey could sense the girl's sadness.

"Come on Chloe stop moping let's dance with the girls!" She exclaimed.

Chloe did love drunk Aubrey. It was seldom Aubrey let herself go. So Chloe grabbed her hand and danced the night away with the girls. Still looking at Beca every once in a while.

Unbeknownst to Chloe, Beca was stealing glances at her all night as wel.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this is super short. I just feel bad I haven't posted anything to this story. So here is something at least.**

To say that Aubrey was furious would be an understatement. She pretty much interrogated each one of the Bella's to see if they slept with the enemy known as the Treblemakers. Of course she didn't even care that it was eight in the morning and all of them had hangovers.

She ended up making one girl leave after getting the truth out of her. Aubrey was acting like a lion trying to take down her prey.

She then turned to Beca. The glare on her face was intimidating, but Beca was prepared to stand her ground. After all this was one of the most ridiculous things Beca had ever sat through.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse," Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "You better be honest and tell me if you slept with him. You two looked pretty close last night"

"Okay first off, I'm pretty sure you just made up the word toner." Beca rolled her eyes. "And secondly, my sex life is none of your business"

Chloe couldn't help but glance over at the brunette. She was wondering herself if Beca had slept with Jesse. She hadn't heard from Jesse today, but it was early in the morning so that was to be expected.

"You took an oath Beca!" Aubrey raised her voice.

"I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you" Beca spat back.

Aubrey sighed because on the inside she knew Beca was right. She still made everyone do laps, even if no one slept with a Treble. Aubrey meant it when she made the girls take that oath.

* * *

After everyone was leaving from practice, Chloe ran to catch up with Beca.

"Hey, sorry Aubrey can be so controlling. I hope you stay in the group" Chloe said.

"I'm not afraid of her and I'm not going anywhere. Even if I want to choke her" Beca gritted her teeth.

"So... did something happen between you and Jesse?" Chloe asked cautiously side glancing at Beca while they walked.

Beca abruptly stopped. "Jesse didn't tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" Chloe's heart was racing. Of course Jesse slept with her just look at her she's gorgeous.

"I'll leave it to him to tell you" Beca smirked and walked back to her dorm.

"What the hell was that" Chloe said aloud to herself while pulling out her phone to text Jesse.

C- hey how did last night go? Haven't heard from you.

She was trying to be nonchalant. That's the best approach right? Her phone buzzed in her hand.

J- what do you mean? You were at hood night too. You know how it went. Drinking, laughter, dancing. Same as always

Chloe tapped her phone nervously. Now is the time to be more specific. She had to know.

C- Did you sleep with Beca?


End file.
